


Not so Innocent Blob

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dildos, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's 2 am and my sleep deprived brain said blob porn.OrA collection of oneshots (and maybe twoshots) of not very innocent (not innocent at all) Dream blob
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 436
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Dream blob fleshlight fics and now my brain is torturing me at 2 am
> 
> I did not bother prof reading so there will be a Lot of mistakes and grammar errors
> 
> Inspired by all Dream blob is a fleshlight fics, but especially the series "Blob Dream is a Fleshlight"

Pale fingers trail across the ridge of the soft, silicone like, hole. Feeling the phantom sensations of fingertips glide across his own sends a shiver of excitement and anticipation through his body. Dream watches, with focused eyes, the hands that clutch the blob, and their slow methodical movements that send thrills of arousal straight to his lower abdomen. The silent wait is _painful_ , his cock already half hard from the general ministrations on the blob. He shifts a little, his hands tied above him to the head of the bed, watching, closely, the figure opposite to him. The door opens and closes softly, as a set of footsteps approaches the bed. The mattress dips under the weight of another person as they sit near him. Dream turns his head to look at Sapnap; he smiles a sharp grin at Dream. A pile of blobs lay in the middle of them, with another pile; toys, in this one; sitting next to it.

"Are you ready for this, Dream?" Sapnap asks, words soft and gentle, atmosphere undisturbed.

"Yes," Dream answers firmly, voice tinged with anticipation.

"Alright then, you know what to do if you want us to stop," Sapnap looks away, and grabs a blob from the pile. Ghost hands wrap around Dream's body, making him squirm. George seems to be done playing around with his blob as he reaches over to grab the lube. Setting the blob down in his lap, he spurts a glob on his fingers. Slowly, _oh so slowly_ , he pushes a finger into the hole. The sensation of its intrusion transfers over to Dream and he gasps. What a strange feeling it is; watching George sliding his finger into his blob and feeling it's intrusion in his own hole, it's addicting, _it's arousing_. Three fingers in and Dream's keening quietly, feeling his ass stretching around them. That's when Sapnap brings his own blob to his mouth, wet meaty tongue pushes past the entrance and slides easily into the hole. A moan rips from Dream's throat as duel sensations of fingers and tongue fill his inside, his cock twitches to hardness with pre-cum leaking from its tips. 

As George deems his blob stretched enough he pulls out his fingers, earning a high pitch whine from Dream, and picks up a toy from the pile; a dark blue dildo. Dream watches in excitement, he knows what it is, a vibrator sits in the tip of the dildo. His eyes train on George as he lubes up the dildo and brings the tip to the entrance of his blob. George looks up, catches Dream's eyes and smirks, slamming the blob down on the dildo. Dream screams from the burning sensations of pain and pleasure as George pushes the dildo in and out of the blob at a quick and hard pace. Dream's mind clouds with haze, he screams and moans and thrusts his leaking cock into the air. 

With a shout of George's name, Dream came. Thick ropes of cum shoots onto his stomach as his legs and body spasms with his orgasm. However George didn't stop, he kept up the furious pace slamming the dildo in and out of the blob. Dream cries in overstimulation, the burn of pleasure quickly becoming too much as tears trail down his eyes, blurring his vision. After who knows how long, George slows the pace, finally stopping and keeping the dildo in the blob. Dream sags down, his mind blank with only the feeling of fullness and the slight irritation of the sensation of it being oh so close to his prostate _but just not touching-_

George picks up another blob, already lubing up his fingers again, ready to repeat all of that. Sapnap abruptly stops his ministrations and removes his tongue, he shifts closer until he's overlooking Dream. Gaze trails across the red flushing skin, sweat drenched hair, beautiful tears, and hazy emerald eyes. Sapnap leans down, catching Dream's lips in his own, tongue slips between loose lips and into the warm chamber of Dream's mouth. Dream gasps, opening wider for Sapnap to explore deeper. Sapnap's free hand trails down Dream's face to his chest, pinching and twirling his pink little buds, teasing out soft moans that muffles between their lips. George watches the heated makeout as he finishes prepping his second blob, taking out his fingers he lubes up his cock and slowly, gently, sit the blob around it. Dream moans louder, feeling the familiar sensation of George's cock pushing into his oversensitive fucked out hole, it bottoms out in moments leaving Dream gasping and whining into Sapnap's mouth. Sapnap, seeing this, began his own actions; moving his hand to Dream's, once again, hard cock, he smears the cum over it and touches the blob to its tip. In one swift action, he brings it down till it's base. Dream screams into their kiss from the feeling of his own, and George's, cock in his ass, already oversensitive from his first orgasm, the intense pleasure forces him to cum again. His load shoots into the blob, feeling his own cum dribbling and flowing out of his ass. 

Sapnap did not remove the blob, instead he starts thrusting it up and down. He moves his other hand to his own hard leaking cock, stroking it in time with his other hand, going faster and faster. George starts moving faster as well, matching Sapnap's pace. They fuck the blob up and down in alternation, both crushing into Dream's prostate with every downward stroke. Dreamed sobs, his body shaking, hopelessly thrusting his hips into the blob along Sapnap's pace. Senses drowning out into white as the only things he can feel is _George himself Sapnap George cock George-_ and he comes, for the third time. They kept going, George grabs the blob with the dildo still inside and turns on the vibrator, shifting it so that the tip pushes right up against Dream's prostate. Dream yells and screams at the vibrations against his abused prostate, ass and body sore from multiple orgasms, oversensitivity burning across his body, pain and pleasure mixing and swirling together into a mess of empty thoughts and feelings of both fullness and emptiness and needing _wanting more-_

George let out a loud moan as he came into the blob, thrusting into it through his high. Not too long after, Sapnap came into his hand, his movements with the blob stutters as his body spasms. Dream emits a loud broken noise from his throat, a mix of moans and sobs and what seems like babbles of George and Sapnap's names, feeling another load of cum shooting into his hole, the tightening grip of Sapnap's hand, and the ongoing vibrations of the dildo in his other blob, he came once again. Multiple loads of cum flows freely from his hole, as he promptly fell unconscious, mind a blank slate of white noise. 

As George and Sapnap came down from their high. They saw Dream sagging against the headboard, asleep. Quietly, they start cleaning up. George turns off the vibrator and takes it out of the blob, removing the blobs on his and Dream's cock, taking them to the bathroom to wash. Sapnap releases Dream's restrained hands, laying him down gently. Soaking a soft towel in warm water and lightly wipes away the cum and sweat from Dream's body, making multiple trips to rinse out the towel. After the clean up, they took a quick shower, together, eager to return to bed and cuddle their boyfriend. 

With gentle kisses to Dream's forehead and soft good night's. They fall into sleep, with Dream tuck snugly between their bodies. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 am thoughts go pornnnnnnnnnn
> 
> I have no idea what I just wrote, lmfao
> 
> My brain just went smut
> 
> * Some info in end notes

Their lips clash together, fighting for dominance. Drool drips down between their lips but neither pays it any mind; too focused on bending the other to their will. Wet smacks and quiet moans echo through the room, shifting through the dim lights. Sapnap trails his fingertips down from Dream's hair to his chest, touches feather light. They stop around the nipples, all pink and perked up, and gently grazes the tips. Dream gasps, mouth hanging wide open from the sensation, as a shiver runs down his body. Sapnap takes advantage of this momentary weakness and thrusts his tongue deep into Dream's mouth, exploring and prodding every place behind his lips. Dream moans into the kiss, fighting will vanishing quickly as his mind blurs. Sapnap's fingers did not stop, as they rub and twirl the pink buds between their tips. 

Dream  _ melts _ against him, eyes half lidded and covered with such daze. Melting into a shivering mess, just from this alone. Sapnap smirks into the kiss, excitement dances through his eyes. If this is all it takes for Dream to fall apart,  _ then he can't wait for what's to come _ . Sapnap's fingers drift lower down Dream's body, slowly approaching the twitching hard cock between two quivering thighs. His hands close upon the appendage and tightens their grip around it. Dream chokes out a moan, that muffles into the other's mouth, and writhes against the headboard. Sapnap moves his hands slowly, oh so  _ very _ slowly, down the shaft, grip tightening and loosening along the way. Dream desperately tries to thrust into the hands, but is easily stopped as Sapnap traps his legs with his knees. Dream moans and begs incoherently for Sapnap to  _ just move faster, please! _ Sapnap continues as if he's deaf to the noises the older spills from his mouth, and smothers the sounds with another heated make out. 

Sapnap can feel Dream's whole body quivering beneath him and smiles against his lips. He pulls back and trails his gaze across the shivering, flush, body; a beautiful mess writhing with pleasure and  _ need _ . What a sight to behold. Dream emits a high pitch whine from his throat, desperate for more contact, for more friction,  _ for more pleasure _ \- Sapnap reaches behind him, and grabs something that was sitting there; waiting for it's time. A pink, silicone glans ring weighs on his palm. Pretty, unassuming, little thing. He quickly wraps it around Dream's cock, right behind the leaking head. The sturdy weight brings new pleasure to Dream's mind as moan loudly into the room; head tilted back, fully exposing his neck. Sapnap licks his lips, gazing upon unmarked skin, itching to take it between his lips and- He shakes his head,  _ there will be time for that later _ . Sapnap grabs the lube from the bedside table, squirting a generous amount onto his hand. He quickly spreads it across his fingers and moves it down to Dream's tight hole. Circling around the rim, he slowly pushes a finger in. The sudden intrusion lights a spark in Dream's mind, and he comes with a yell. Cum splatters across his stomach as he pants heavily. 

Sapnap stops his motions. Ignoring Dream's whine, he asks quietly, "Do you want to continue, Dream?" 

The question went unanswered for a while as Dream tried to process it through his hazy thoughts. Sapnap waited patiently, rubbing his inner thigh gently. 

"Y-yes," Dream stutters out. 

"... Please," he adds, as a second thought.

Sapnap grins at the adorable display and slowly begins to push his finger in again. Dream's mouth hangs wide in a silent gasp, closing his eyes and resting his head against the headboard; relishing the growing pleasure. His cock slowly stiffens again, body still sensitive from his orgasm, making him feel every small movement of Sapnap's finger. Once the finger is fully in, Sapnap begins to thrust it in and out at an even pace. Moans spill from Dream's open mouth like waterfalls, clashing against the hot air. One finger quickly turns into two, Sapnap scissors them around, thoroughly prepping the tight hole. When Dream's ass can comfortably fit three fingers, Sapnap removes them. Dream knows, full well, what's to come but still involuntarily let's put a sharp whine, his mind is no longer capable of logical thinking; only filled with  _ anticipation and desire _ . Sapnap smirks knowingly, gently shushing Dream while squeezing more lube into his hand. He spreads it across his own aching hard cock, moaning at the sensations of his palm. The idea of just finish himself and leave Dream sitting there by, all hard and  _ needy _ , seems so very tempting, but Sapnap shakes himself out of it; the treat is yet to come. Licking his lips in excitement, he positions his cock at Dream's entrance, slowly pushing in. 

Dream's hands clutches onto Sapnap's shoulders as he throws his head back against the headboard with a loud moan spilling from his throat. The slow inching pace sends excruciating pleasure bursting into Dream's, already foggy, mind. By the time Sapnap bottomed out, Dream had already came again onto his stomach, now he lay with his head tilted against the headboard, mouth wide open with drool dribbling out from the corners. He looks so divine, with his perky pink nipples and sparkling freckles against flushed skin, Sapnap can't help himself but to take a moment and appreciate the beauty under him. The moment passes and Sapnap snap back to the matters at hand. He begins to pull out, when only his tip remains in Dream he slams back in, drawing a shout from Dream as he arcs his back against headboard; hitting his head against it's hard surface with a soft thud. Sapnap repeats the actions, slowly getting faster, moaning at the tightness as Dream's hole clench around him, his shoulders being squeezed tightly by Dream's death grip. 

The feeling of Dream surrounding his cock as he thrusts into him feels like heaven on Earth, but this is not the end just yet. Sapnap slows his pace, ignoring the loud whine and begging, he searches for a blob. Finding one under a pillow, ignore his own questions of how the heck did it get there, he directly spurts a large quantity of lube straight into its hole. Sapnap looks up into Dream's face, watching the twists of pleasure interwoven with desire flow down his face in tears, and smirks. He reaches over to the pink glans ring, still sitting nicely upon Dream's cock, and clicks it on. Watching with a wide smile as Dream arcs his back way off the headboard, shouting out a scream from top of his lungs; watches as the vibrations of the glans ring does it's wonderful magic driving the tall blond under him into a shivering, shuddering mess. Dream cums for the third time, stomach wet again from the drying cum before. The overwhelming pleasure dragging out the ropes of cum from his cock seemingly with no stop. When he finally finishes cuming, his body feels as if it's covered with a film of static, the non-stop vibrations echo through his whole body. Everything feels oversensitive, everything feels  _ so good _ . Dream croaks out moans from his throat, eyes shut tightly, whole body twitching to the endless vibration; so much so that he forgot about Sapnap's cock that is still inside him. He won't forget for long. 

Such an arousing scene has made Sapnap restless and needing for pleasure of his own. One hand grabbing tightly on Dream's hips, he resumes his rapid pace causing Dream to scream out again. Sapnap pulls at Dream's hips into an angle so that he thrust even deeper into its clenching wet depth, the drag of Dream's walls against his cock sends chills down his spine and an increase in his already punishing speed. Dream moans and yells helplessly, mind completely purged of anything other than the insane pleasure and overwhelming senses of vibrations and a cock ramming into him. Jumbled mess of syllables and noises spill from his mouth, along with strings of saliva and heavy breaths. 

This was not the end though, Sapnap remembered what he set out to do and quickly pushed the neglected blob onto Dream's, once again, leaking cock. It slipped on easily, excess lube squeezes out against Dream's cock that twitched as Dream throws his head back again. He feels with the clearest sensations of his own cock pulsing against his walls, vibrations thrumming endlessly flush against his prostate, Sapnap's cock ramming into him at breakneck speed. Everything is becoming too much to comprehend, his brain frazzled beyond belief, a curtain of simple pleasure covers his entire being. Dream cums again, mouth open with a silent scream. Thick streams of cum strikes the inside of the blob, cock pulsing and twitching with its release. Ass squeezes tight against Sapnap drawing out a deep moan as he cums into Dream, hips stuttering from the intense orgasm. Sapnap slowly pulls out, two loads of cum spills across the bedsheets. Dream lays at the head of the bed, floating between consciousness and sleep; his mind was truly empty and his body completely lax on the bed. 

Sapnap took off the blob and quickly turns off the vibrator, taking a moment to breathe and relax from his high. As much as he wants to just lay down and sleep, he needs to take care of Dream. Sparing a glance at the blond and seeming his completely absent mind, Sapnap quickly goes to clean himself and Dream up. Putting everything away and cleaning off the mess from their bodies, Sapnap glares at the large soaked stains in the bedsheets.  _ Well, this bed is unsleepable now _ . Releasing a sigh, he carefully gathers Dream, who had fallen asleep, into his arms and gently carries him to Sapnap's room. Situating the blond into a comfortable position, Sapnap climbs into the soft blankets and pulls Dream snugly in his arms.

With a kiss to the back of Dream's head, Sapnap falls into a pleasant sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of taking some requests
> 
> If ya got something you want me to write, put em in the comments and I'll reply
> 
> Got some simple enough rules of no minors, no people who haven't explicitly stated they're ok with shipping and smut, and no non-con or consensual non-con
> 
> There might still be some things I feel uncomfortable writing
> 
> All in all that's bout it
> 
> Looking forward to seeing your requests and thank you for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired
> 
> It's 4 am now
> 
> My brain says blob fleshlight porn brrrrrrrrrrrr
> 
> //Edit:  
> The errors were bugging me way too much so fixed it a bit. There's still plenty of mistakes but I'm too lazy for that xD


End file.
